


hold my hand (i'll take you everywhere)

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: An idea has been growing at the back of Kuroo's mind, pushing and pushing to get out. He hasn’t found the courage to voice his thoughts, yet. Not even to his best friend. But it’s starting to itch, to feel like he’s hiding something. Even Yaku has noticed he’s been jumpier than usual. Being anxious about finals will only be a proper excuse for so long, but he’ll have to find something new soon.Or maybe he should just find his courage. Maybe he should just ask.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	hold my hand (i'll take you everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).



> Matt, thanks for giving me the opportunity to write these two dorks. I had a lot of fun working on this so I'll definitely be writing them again. Enjoy your rights!  
> Thanks [Jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/pseuds/yellowwclouds) for helping me choose a song for the title, and [milnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor) for beta-reading!!

When he pictured his life at 22, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Hours and hours of working on his thesis, sure. He’s always known he would follow a path in chemistry, and that includes as much time burying his nose in books as messing around in a lab. Sore muscles from practice, why not. There has never been any doubt he would keep playing volleyball during college, even if it means getting back home with almost no energy left.

But he would never have imagined the boy still sleeping on his—their—bed.

His relationship with Yaku had started off on the wrong foot. His team crushing Kuroo’s in middle school had only made him feel averse to deal with him, and the fact that they seemed to have complete opposite opinions about pretty much everything didn’t help. Until they realized they shared a common goal, and everything changed from there. Rivalry turned into comradery, their constant bickering into friendly teasing. Always pushing and pushing until the walls came down and with them gone there was nothing left to stop him from falling.

So he fell, hard and fast, and none of their teammates were surprised when they found them making out behind the gym. Moving in together with the excuse of lowering expenses during university was only natural, neither of them wanting to be away from the other more than necessary. It felt like just another step into their relationship. Just like the idea that had been growing at the back of his mind, pushing and pushing to get out. 

He hasn’t found the courage to voice his thoughts, yet. Not even to his best friend. But it’s starting to itch, to feel like he’s hiding something. Even Yaku has noticed he’s been jumpier than usual. Being anxious about finals will only be a proper excuse for so long, but he’ll have to find something new soon.

Or maybe he should just find his courage. Maybe he should just _ask_.

But he can’t. As he glances at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, he tries to convince himself this is enough. It can wait, _he_ can wait. Yet he’s still scribbling on the margins of his notebook. He can’t decide which one sounds better—Yaku Tetsurou or Kuroo Morisuke? And he wonders how many cats they’ll have, which color the curtains from their kitchen will be, how soon is _too soon_ to present him with the ring he’s hiding in the back of his socks drawer.

“A day off won’t kill you, you know?” A voice at his side drags him back to reality.

Kuroo knocks down his empty coffee cup in his hurry to close his notebook. When did Yaku get up? How far gone was he in his daydreaming that he didn’t even hear him moving closer?

“I can’t,” Kuroo argues, avoiding his gaze as he puts everything back into place. He can’t look at Yaku right now, he’s too embarrassed. “I need to finish this today.”

“No, you don’t,” Yaku takes his notebook away from him. “It isn’t due for another week.”

Arguing is pointless, his printed schedule is right there on his desk. But studying—or trying to—is the only thing that’s been keeping him from losing his mind. Yaku doesn’t give him time to protest, though.

“Well, I’m going back to my cold, empty bed,” he says over his shoulder, already climbing back to their mattress. “You’re welcome to join me whenever you’re done pretending you’re actually getting something done.”

Kuroo resists the urge to throw something at his head and follows him instead. After all, it’s not every day that he has time off to cuddle _and_ Yaku is openly inviting him to do so. Why waste away his chance when he’s not acting as if he were annoyed by his clinginess?

As soon as he’s under the covers, cold legs tangle between his, and he throws an arm over Yaku’s waist to bring him closer. He presses a soft kiss against his forehead as Yaku rests his head on his shoulder. He feels his shoulders relax, fingers distractedly following the path Yaku’s freckles form on his back—he doesn’t even need to see them, by now he can trace them with his eyes closed. He realizes how lame it was to be worrying so much about the future. It might be too soon, it might not be soon enough. It doesn’t really matter when he already has everything he needs.

A warm feeling spreads from his chest through the rest of his body, and as he’s about to drift to sleep, Yaku speaks. “Yaku Tetsurou sounds better,” he says, waking him up faster than a bucket of ice water.

Kuroo looks at him, trying to read his expression. Eyes still closed, Yaku’s expression is as calm as if he were talking about the weather, but the soft pink in his ears is unmissable. Kuroo opens his mouth but nothing comes out—his voice refuses to give life to the whirlwind of questions at the tip of his tongue.

“You do remember I’m the one who does our laundry, right?” Yaku goes on, and all Kuroo can do is nod like an idiot. How long has he known? Why didn’t he say anything? Was he just trying to spare him the rejection? But why was he mentioning it now, then? “Can’t you just stop overthinking for a minute?” Yaku scolds him. How did this breathing thing work, again? “You should check my drawer, if you’re curious about my answer.”

As if he knows Kuroo is almost about to jump out of bed, Yaku tightens his hold around his torso. “Not now, I’m tired and cold,” he mumbles hiding his face against Kuroo’s chest, but for once that isn’t enough to keep him still. “I swear, Tetsurou, I will throw it out the window if you get out of this bed.”

Kuroo wants to keep fighting, but he knows his boyfriend well enough to know he will act on his threats. And he really, really doesn’t want Yaku to throw away whatever it is he’s been hiding inside his own drawer. So he just laughs and kisses Yaku’s forehead, admitting defeat, but it doesn’t really feel like losing. Because if it is what he thinks it is, what he hopes it is, then he doesn’t mind waiting just a little bit longer. If he’s waited this long, he might as well just take a nap first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me to keep writing!  
> Feel free to reach me at [Tumblr](https://allmycharactersaregay.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xoratari/), I love meeting new people to talk about volleyball dorks!


End file.
